I love you
by reddress502
Summary: Callie has just been left be her fiancé. Arizona just opened up a new club alongside her brother, Tim and best friend Teddy. What happens when Callie and Arizona meet and sparks fly but Arizona says 'I love you' that same night?


I've been messing around with this fic for a while now and today, right now, I finally finished. It's kind of long which it needs to be so the plot can make sense. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Callie has spent about three hours setting up her perfect proposal for her girlfriend, Erica. It's a beautiful arrangement at the restaurant where they first met. They have been dating for a year and Callie is convinced that Erica is the one for her.

"Okay, everything seems ready. Tonight's the night. Oh my god, Mark think of all the amazing sex we're going to have tonight. It's going to be freaking amazing." The brunette tells her best friend of 10 years.

"I can't believe you're actually proposing to the wicked witch. Plus you're only 24, you have your whole life in front of you that you can spend with countless of women but you're just throwing that all away to be with one person?! You should be ashamed of yourself, Torres."

Callie starts to laugh and says "Mark, age is just a number and unlike you I have found my 'one' and I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. Now go she should be here soon."

"Alright, bye Cal."

With that Mark leaves the restaurant and Callie continues to put the finishing touches on the table and the food.

* * *

"Wow, Arizona you completely wore me out. I'm so glad I took you home with me tonight." Arizona's red-haired one night stand of the day says.

"I try" the blonde says and continues by saying "Well, I have to take a shower and get dressed for my opening tonight. There's water in the fridge, I'm sure you need it and I'll see you when I see you." Arizona throws a wink at the woman and leaves to take a shower.

She has never really been the one to date -not because she was in a relationship and got her heart broken- but because she just has never believed in relationships. She didn't get the whole method behind relationships. The whole being in love and being super happy and giving your all to that person when you guys are just probably going to break up anyways, so that leaves two broken-hearted people sad and alone and if the relationship ended badly then either both and or one of them end up having commitment issues, or some other issues and frankly, the whole relationship things just sucks.

She especially didn't get the whole 'love' thing. How can you possibly kiss someone and feel butterflies while kissing them? Why would you suddenly be happy all the time because of one simple person? No and how can you spend the rest of your life with the same person? How does one do that?

Those thoughts go through Arizona's head whenever she sees her parents or whenever she hears someone say "I love you"

 _One day maybe,_ the blond also thinks.

* * *

Callie has been sitting down in the table waiting for Erica for an hour. She has called her countless of times and has left her many, many messages.

Sighing, Callie begins to clean up everything and throws away all the food in a nearby garbage can.

"This is great. Just fucking great. I look hot as hell and I've been stood up." Callie mutters to herself

About 45 minutes, Callie has finished cleaning up everything and just arrived at her home. Erica and her never moved in together because Erica wanted to wait until she was married, and of course Callie respected her wishes.

"Erica, are you here?" Callie called out to an empty apartment.

"Erica?" She calls out once more.

Dropping her keys onto the kitchen counter she notices a paper on the refrigerator

Callie, I'm leaving you. I've met someone else and I really think she's the one for me. She makes me so happy; happier than I've ever been. I hope that one day you find that woman who makes you breathless once you see her and just completely turns your world upside. I wish you well,

Erica

"Oh my fucking shit." Callie says in disbelief

 _In a note. Did she really just break up with me in a note? Fuck was she cheating on me?_

 _You know what I'm not even sad I'm just really, really pissed. How can she have done this to me? I need to talk to Mark._ Callie thinks to herself

* * *

"Okay Tim, what do you think of this dress?" Arizona asks her brother while stepping out of her room.

"Arizona, put three jackets over that dress and wear tights or shorts or something that's showing way too much. Wait you know what just take the whole dress off."

"Good. That was the reaction I was looking for. I want them to think of me as the hot club owner. I'll get more people to come if they think I'm hot, annnd women will be throwing themselves at me. It will be great." "And don't be a baby it's not showing that much cleavage."

"Yeah,whatever, but you're my baby sister I don't wanna think of you as some sex symbol."

All I do is roll my eyes playfully in response.

"Anyways, so... is um... Teddy going to be there?" Tim says with a sheepish look on his face.

Arizona turns around with a knowing smile "Are you actually sorta admitting that you want to see Teddy? Because why? Because you like Teddy." Arizona says that last part in a singing tone.

"I do not like Teddy, don't be ridiculous she's your best friend she probably sees me as an older brother or something."

"No she does not, Tim."

"She doesn't?" He says with a bit of excitement in his voice

"Why does it matter to you if you 'don't like Teddy'" she says with a teasing tone

"Ah shut up. Are you ready to go?"

"Wait let me put the finishing touches on the outfit."

"Hurry up or I'm leaving you."

Laughing, Arizona says "You can't get In without me it's my club, dork"

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up"

"Alright, alright."

"I told you she was a witch. And so did everyone else." Mark says

"Now is not the time for an 'I told you so', Mark." Callie says with a bit of anger in her tone

"You're right, I'm sorry. You know what you need? You need to come with me to this new bar opening tonight. It's called 'Extreme', you need to come with me and hook up with random women and have some fun. The last time you went out or actually had some fun was months ago because Erica wasn't a fun person. So c'mon, you're already dressed anyways."

Callie thought about it for a few moments before saying "you know what, you're right. It's time for me to have some fun, let's go."

"That's my girl!" Mark says and grabs Callie's keys and leaves the apartment.

Arizona and Tim were sitting in the car waiting for Teddy to come out of her house and when she did Tim was sitting in the passengers seat with his moth wide open.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." Arizona says laughing

Tim immediately closed his mouth and said "I was not drooling."

"Yeah, okay." Arizona said with a knowing tone.

Teddy was wearing a black tight dress that hugged all her curves, black high heels, light makeup with mascara that really brought out her eyes and her hair was parted to the side flowing past her shoulders.

"You look hot, Teddy." Arizona said once Teddy got in the car and you could barely hear Tim whisper yeah, she does.

"So do you, Arizona." Teddy glances at Tim and gives him a shy smile "Hey, Tim."

"Hi, Teddy." Tim says with a shy smile of his own.

"So, Theodora, are you ready to party your ass of tonight." Arizona says once she starts driving

"Hell yeah, this is the night we've been waiting for, for 7 years. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Yes, I know. I couldn't be happier."

Arizona and Teddy have dreamt about this moment since they were in high school and now- with a lot of hard work-it was finally happening.

Arizona and Teddy took a business class in their senior year of high school and studied business in college and now, last year they graduated at the top of their class, got a loan from their parents, and now after a lot of dedication they have opened up a club.

 _Finally_.

And just a few minutes filled with Tim and Teddy sneaking glances at each other, they finally arrived.

"Are you ready, Arizona? Tonight is going to be the night our lives start!"

"I know I am so ready, let's go."

* * *

The club opened at 11:00 and Mark and Callie have arrived now at 11:30.

"Damn, Cal would you take a look at this place."

"I know, this is all so pretty, it must've taking forever to set this up."

On the left and right hand sides in the corner you have the booths with a flower center piece in the middle of the table, the whole middle was the dance floor with stairs in the front where the DJ was playing and the dance floor was completely full of people, on the ceiling they put a big disco ball with different color lights shining out of it and the bar was huuge.

That's going to come in handy tonight, Callie thought to herself

"I'm going to go find chicks and get laid, I suggest you do the same, Cal, good luck."

"No, Mark don't just leave me alone. Come on."

"Come on Torres there's a hot brunette that's been eyeing me since I've walked in."

Mark says with a whining voice.

"Fine, but just know I hate you."

"Mm, I love you too."

I need a drink, Callie thought to herself.

Turning around she immediately catches sight of a beautiful, blue-eyed blond.

 _Oh wow just my luck, you win one you lose one._

 _but Erica's really not much compared to her._

 _Her eyes sparkle way more, and her blond hair has some sort of glow to it, and she has a reaally beautiful smile._

 _This is honestly, by far, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And really freaking hot._

Callie starts to walk towards the bar, or more importantly towards Arizona's way, just needing to talk to the giggly blonde.

Steadying her breath, Callie stands next to woman and orders a vodka.

When Arizona feel someone's presence she turns around to greet the person but suddenly she is at loss of words.

 _Damn._

 _Just wow._

 _Who is this beauty of a woman?_

Letting her eyes trail down the brunettes body, Arizona really takes in what she is wearing.

The mysterious woman is wearing a tight red dress that stops a little bit a over her knees and shows off everything she has to offer with black high heels, her hair wavy flowing down her shoulders and just the perfect amount of makeup.

Arizona was left completely breathless.

Callie clearly saw the blond woman ogling her with her beautiful eyes but Callie decided she shouldn't turn around just yet, just so she can let the woman enjoy the show.

And wow did it look like she was really liking what she was seeing.

Arizona just knew she had to talk to her but for once, Arizona still hadn't been able to find any words, thankfully the other woman pulled her out of her misery when she spoke with the most hypnotizing sound Arizona had ever heard in her whole life.

"Hi, I'm Callie."

Arizona finally got pulled out of her trance when she continued by saying "Hey gorgeous, I'm Arizona."

Once their hands touched it sent a shock throughout their whole bodies, that they quickly had to pull their hands apart.

 _Hm that was something different,_ Arizona thought to herself.

When Callie chuckled nervously Arizona couldn't help and notice her heart beating rapidly. Has it been doing that all this time?

"So, how are you liking the club so far?" Callie asks Arizona looking for some sort of topic to talk about.

Little does she know, Arizona thought.

"Well, I think that this club is pretty amazing. What about you?"

"Honestly, I think this club is pretty amazing too, I've been pretty much in awe since I walked in."

"Good answer." Chuckling Arizona says, "My best friend Teddy and I are the owners of this club."

Callie looks pretty surprised and responds with "Wow, I didn't see that coming, but yeah good job, Arizona this is pretty great, and since we're talking about owning businesses, I actually own the daycare not too far from here."

"Oh, wow that's great, how long has it been since you've opened it?"

"Just a couple of months, its all just been a huge dream come true for me." Callie says with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I definitely know the feeling."

The two continued to stand there and just look at each other for a few minutes until Arizona leaned in and whispered "wanna dance?" Into Calle's ear

"Thought you'd never ask."

And with that Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

 **I'm burning, I'm ready to surrender**

 **Like a diamond, I need a little pressure**

 **So press me down till I scream**

 **If you're the flame, I'm kerosene**

 **I'm burning up baby**

Arizona stood in front of Callie, with her butt grinding against Callie's front, Callie had her hands around Arizona, pulling her closer and rubbing her front against Arizona's butt.

 **All I need, all I need is your body heat**

 **Right next to me**

 **All I need, all I need is your body heat**

 **Oh my God it feels amazing when you hold me close**

 **Know me like the summer, baby don't let go**

Callie's hands trailed down Arizona's legs and trailed up almost touching Arizona's center and when she heard the blonde gasp Callie couldn't help but smirk and continue to tease Arizona.

 **I'm restless, I'm craving your attention**

 **My red lips have found a new obsession**

 **Let's go all night, just you and me**

 **If you're the flame, I'm kerosene**

 **I'm burning up baby**

 _Two can play at this game,_ Arizona thought.

She put her hands around Callie's neck and rolled her hips and when Callie sexily moaned, Arizona smiled to herself and grabbed the wandering hand Callie left on her thigh and slowly put it exactly where Callie wanted it to be.

 _I am so getting laid tonight_ , Callie thought.

They writhed and breathed together while the music became an essence entwined with their bodies.

 **I got body heat**

 **(I'm burning up, baby)**

 **Got body heat**

 **(All I want is your body)**

 **Got body heat**

 **Burn it up, burn it up**

 **So give it up, give it up**

 **All I need, all I need is your body heat**

 **All I need, all I need is your body heat**

 **Right next to me**

 **All I need, all I need is your body heat**

 **Right next to me**

Callie removed her hand from Arizona's center and trailed up Arizona's leg, up her thigh, up the side of her body, almost touching her breast, and up the arms she had wrapped around Callie's neck and smoothly spun her around and kissed the blonde very passionately, making Arizona feel very dizzy.

Butterflies. Fireworks. Heaven. Is all both girls can think about right now.

Arizona cups Callie's cheeks, positions her to just the way she wants her, and slips her tongue into Callie's mouth while winding her fingers up in the brunettes hair.

 **I'm burning up, burning up, you're right there**

 **Your body heat right next to me**

 **I'm burning up, burning up, you're right there**

 **Your body heat right next to me**

 **To them they weren't in a club full of people, to them it was just Callie and Arizona.**

 **Everything seemed to go in a slow motion and neither of them ever wanted this moment to end.**

 **We're connected by the sun**

 **And all the stars above**

 **You melt me and my body feels no shame**

 **And I don't care tonight**

 **If it burns too bright**

 **Cause baby, that's why I came**

Their tongues slid against each other's and Callie could feel Arizona smile through the kiss.

Pulling apart for air, Arizona kept her lips lingering over Callie's and gave her one last peck before breathlessly saying "wow."

Never in her life had Arizona experienced something so electrifying so world rocking just so perfect.

And the same goes for Callie.

And now Arizona understood the whole butterflies thing.

Both their bodies were just completely on fire and none of them could believe they were feeling this way.

"How about..." Arizona told Callie trailing off and pulling her closer until their bodies "we go to my office where it's quiet and it will be us two."

"Lead the way."

Once the office door closed lips were slammed against each other right away, dresses were being pulled, and hands were trailing everywhere.

But once Callie started to zip down Arizona's dress a switch went off in her head.

Breaking the kiss, Arizona regretfully says "stop, I don't want to have sex with you."

"Oh sorry I just thought with everything that was happening you wanted to, I'll go now."

"No! Callie, no I do want to have sex with you but not this way, not against the door of my office, you deserve better."

"How would you know what I deserve you don't even know me?"

"Well how about we do something about that. Let's sit here and talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, I don't normally do this, honestly, I've never done this, but there's just something about you Callie."

When Callie stared into Arizona's eyes all she saw was sincerity and honesty and she felt pretty bad for acting like such a bitch.

"I'm sorry for being rude, you would just not believe the day I have had."

"Well..." Arizona said while taking a seat on the couch, "how about you tell me about it?"

"Well, I was going to propose to my girlfriend tonight but she stood me up and broke up with me in a letter and in that letter she told me she's been seeing someone else and that's she has never been happier, so lucky me."

"Damn. I'm sorry. Although, just know, she was a complete fool to let someone as beautiful as you go."

"Yeah, well, tell that to my other exes."

"Your other exes are dumbasses."

"Maybe it's me, maybe I'm toxic and I'm the one who ruins the relationships."

"Maybe it's because you haven't met me yet."

Stunned, Callie replied with a nervous chuckle "maybe you're right"

With a wink, Arizona said "trust me I know I am." "But no seriously I am sorry your girlfriend did that to you."

"Yeah me too, but if I'm being honest after everything that's happened tonight, I'm not really sure I even loved her. I think I was just in love with the idea of an relationship or something I don't know, I'm just being to think that she wasn't the one for me."

"You'll find her Callie, whether it's me or it's someone else, you'll find her."

"Thank you, Arizona. You're very sweet."

I don't think I mind the idea of Callie being my' 'one'.

They sat there in the couch talking for hours. They told each other childhood stories, both sad and embarrassing, talked about their families, told each other their favorite movies, their favorite color, and just laughed and laughed and just enjoyed the company of the other like never before. They just talked and talked and never ran out of things to say. Callie even told Arizona her full name, and she never does that.

Now they've ended up cuddling on the couch playing 21 questions and for each question they didn't want to answer they had to take off a piece of clothing or an accessory.

Right now both women had their underwear off and Callie has taken off her bra as well.

Just because they agreed to no sex doesn't mean they couldn't have a little fun.

"Mm okay next question." Arizona said feeling slightly tipsy as she took another sip from the I

Wine bottle.

"Okay, I'm going to get a little dirty with this one. Did anyone ever catch you masturbating?"

With that question Arizona couldn't help but start laughing at the memory and covering her eyes in embarrassment. "yes, actually, I was in the bathroom and I was 16 and I wanted to try fingering myself for the first time. So there I was trying to figure out where to put my finger, and after I figured it out and was at a good pace, my cousin comes in and catches me. When she yelled I yelled too and I fell backwards into the tub and knocked down all the soap and shampoo and everything on top of me and then because of all the sound that was made my aunt and my mom came running to the bathroom to check if everything was alright, and their I was, practically naked, with everything on top of me and till this day I still haven't spoken to that cousin. At family parties and stuff we just avoid each other."

By this point Callie was laughing with tears coming out of her eyes.

"It's not funny, Callie" Arizona say teasingly "that was one of the most embarrassing days of my life."

"You're right, you're right, it's not funny, it's freaking hilarious. I can't believe you got caught by your cousin, mom, and aunt, masturbating."

Callie laughs for another good two minutes before regaining her breath and saying "okay, okay, I think I'm good. But I'm not going to lie.. The thought of you touching yourself really turns me on."

Callie says the last part huskily in Arizona's ear and Arizona quickly captures Callie lips in a kiss that leaves both of them dizzy.

"If you keep saying things like that, I might just forget this whole 'no sex' things and take you right here, right now."

"Hmm in that case, you know what else reaally turns me on?" Callie asks while kissing Arizona's neck.

"What?"' Arizona says turning her head so Callie could get more access

"You." "You're just so damn sexy."

Groaning Arizona pulls Callie up and tears off her dress in seconds, she turns their bodies so that she is on top and Callie is on the bottom.

Sitting up, she moans deliciously at the view she has of Callie's body.

"Never have I seen someone as beautiful as you, Callie."

But before she could respond, Arizona started kissing her way down Callie's body and just reaching her center when-

"Torres? Are you- woah seems like you're busy, good job though she's hot." Mark says with a grin as the two women scramble apart and look for their clothing.

"Arizona? Have u seen Teddy - MY EYES MY EYES." Tim yelled walking out at the sight of his half naked sister.

"Mark! Get out!" Callie yelled covering her body.

"Alright, alright but I just came to tell you that I'm leaving with brunette."

"Mark right now I don't really care just get out."

And with that Mark throws Callie a thumbs up and a wink and leaves.

"Noo" Callie whined throwing herself back into the couch "we were going to have sex."

"Good thing we didn't, I meant what I said before." Arizona says now fully dressed.

"Yeah, yeah I appreciate that but I really want you."

"Mm well I really want you too." More than I've ever wanted anyone.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Arizona told Callie sweetly after she had finished getting dressed.

Not even 10 minutes later they arrived In front of Callie's apartment.

"I had a good time tonight Arizona, thanks for being the best company."

"I can say the same thing to you. And sorry for not putting out."

Laughing Callie says, "ha well you don't need to apologize I want to thank you actually. Thank you for respecting me so much. I didn't know women like you existed."

"Trust me, I'm not that great, but for you I'll do anything and I'm not sure quite why yet."

Not having any words, Callie leaned forward and kissed Arizona sweetly.

"Goodnight, Arizona."

"Goodnight, Callie."

When Callie gave one last smile and closed the door, Arizona couldn't help but think how much she'll miss Callie's company, and Arizona never missed any of the girls she hooked up with.

All the women in the world were nothing compared to Callie, and Arizona couldn't help but wish she had met Callie sooner.

All both Callie and Arizona were able to think about the remainder of the night was how crazy they felt about the other.

Neither of them slept a wink and just when Callie was staring to fall asleep she heard knocking on her door.

 _It is 5AM who in their right mind is knocking on my door right now._

Opening the door Callie spotted Arizona looking very nervous and very cute in her little duckling pajamas and her hair in pigtails. This woman was a mix of sexy, hot, beautiful, and adorable and Callie could just not get enough.

"I'm sorry for just randomly knocking on your door but I need to tell you something." Taking a deep breath Arizona spoke, "I understand now. I understand what people mean when they say when they see someone that just stops their world and knocks the breath right out of their lungs. I understand what it means to automatically be happy because everything that you've been searching for your whole life, you've finally found, and who wouldn't be happy about that. I understand now what it means to look at someone and not minding spending the rest of your life with that one person. I understand the butterflies, and the fast heart beating and everything I just understand everything. You're completely perfect Calliope Iphegenia Torres and I know that we haven't known each other for very long but you're the one for me. I forget how to breath when you're around, and my heart physically hurts whenever I look at you because you're just so damn beautiful and the little time that we were apart I couldn't stop missing you or thinking about you. When we kiss I feel like my whole body is just on fire and I already have the taste of your lips on my lips and I don't see it going away any time soon because I've never liked kissing anyone that way I love kissing you and I just want to kiss you for as long as you'll let me. And I'm not that great of a person and I have a past just like everyone else but I want you to be my future and you make me want to become a greater person for you, because I think I love you, Calliope. I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the moment I've laid eyes on you, and I totally understand if you just want to run away right now or close the door on my face and never talk to me again and I really hope you don't do any of those things and I don't expect you to say 'I love you' back or anything but one day you will because I'm the one for you and you're the one for me... And just to let you know, you look really pretty in those pajamas."

Callie stood stunned for three minutes. So many thoughts were running through her head. Like _oh my god is am I dreaming or is this actually happening? Did I actually get dumped and find love in the same day? Is this girl really the one for me? Am I dreaming?_

"Arizona... I... Don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Calliope. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I just need to know... Do you feel any of the things I just said?"

"Yes. I do. I really do it's just that I need to think about this, and I need to go slow with this because I woke up this morning thinking I was going to marry this one girl who I thought was the woman for me and now I'm not even sure if I was in love with her and if you're the woman for me. I don't know anything right now."

"Hey, Callie, it's okay. I really understand where you're coming from, I just wanted to get this out of my chest. I should go, I'll see you soon, I hope."

"Wait, Arizona, let me just."

With that Callie grabs Arizona's arms and pulls her into a kiss that was nothing like the one they shared tonight.

This one was slow, and sweet and full of emotions that couldn't be spoken right now. Callie smiled sweetly through the kiss and reluctantly pulled apart.

"Goodnight, Arizona."

"Goodnight, Calliope." _I love you._


End file.
